1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data communication apparatus which transmits data stored in a memory, and more particularly, to a data communication apparatus which can display situations of plural transmission-target data stored in a memory.
2. Related Background Art
Conventionally, a facsimile apparatus which stores plural documents in a memory and sequentially transmits the stored documents to a communication partner has been known.
In such the facsimile apparatus, there is a type which causes a display panel on an operation unit to display situations (transmission is being waited, transmission is being performed, transmission has been ended, etc.) of the documents stored in the memory.
Conventionally, when the situations of the documents stored in the memory are displayed, a document list on which the plural stored documents are sequentially put from the top to the bottom or from the bottom to the top in the order of memory storage (i.e., the order that these documents were stored in the memory) is displayed.
Incidentally, in a data communication apparatus such as the facsimile apparatus, plural documents stored in a memory are not necessarily transmitted in the order of storage. Namely, for example, when the document can not be transmitted because a communication partner is busy, this document is entered into a redial standby state, and thus the order of transmitting this document is deferred, whereby the order that the documents are stored in the memory differs from the order that the documents stored in the memory are transmitted. Further, when timer transmission is designated and this document is thus transmitted after the document later stored in the memory is transmitted, the order of storing the documents differs from the order of transmitting the stored documents. Further, when the document later stored in the memory is subjected to batch transmission (i.e., the transmission that the plural documents for an identical destination are all extracted and transmitted at one time) and thus first transmitted, the order of storing the documents differs from the order of transmitting the stored documents.
In these cases, when the situations of the documents stored in the memory are displayed, conventionally, since the document list on which the documents are sequentially put in the order of memory storage is displayed, the document at the head of the list (i.e., the uppermost document or the lowermost document on the list) might not be the document which is being transmitted.
Thus, for example, when it is intended to stop the transmission of the document being transmitted, there is a problem that it is difficult to specify this document.
Especially, since the display panel on the operation unit is small, it might be impossible to display all the listed documents on this panel. In this case, there is a problem that, since it is necessary to scroll the display panel to search the target document, such an operation is complicated.
Further, when the facsimile apparatus is connected to plural lines, or when the facsimile apparatus is a data communication apparatus which supports plural protocols, there is a problem that it is further difficult to specify the target document.